Loving Kankri
by hetalia fangirl 101
Summary: This is a fanfic I made for a fan, so I hope you enjoy it as well


**Loving Kankri**

* * *

**(Hey, look I know this is a sucky title, but I have a head ache so I was like 'screw it'. But then again read this story, I made it especially for a fan ... I do that kind of thing you got a topic give me a shout on pm and I may just make a story for you.)**

There I was, no more than 5 years old when a portal opened in my front yard. I was scared, but intrigued as well. A monster walked through the portal. A tall, grey skinned man with candy corn horns looked around and spotted me. "My, well aren't you a strange creature.", the tall man said. I could'nt speak I was to afraid to do anything, like a rabbit conered by a wolf."Little girl... may I know your name?".

"H-Hannah.", I replied with a shaky voice.

"Hannah, that is a lovely name my dear. My name is Signless, and it's very nice to meet you.", he smiled.

His voice was calm and soothing, and as he spoke I was calm. I started to trust this man or thing, and smiled back at him. "Your funny looking, mister", I giggled. "Haha, well your strange too ... Hannah?", the man spoke.

"Yes sir?"

"Would you mind watching over someone for me? You see my home is to dangerous for him, so i'm bringing him here and others have brought their descendants here as well alright?", he asked struggling to keep things simple for me to understand.

"Okey dokey mister. I will keep him safe!", I grinned as big as I could.

"Really?! That's wonderful, thank you so much." , he laughed as he hugged me.

Signless reached behind his cloak, and grabbed a boy that looked only a little bit older than me. " This is my descendant... Kankri.", the man spoke with glee." And I want you to be his morail, and guide him in your world. Please little Hannah, take good care of him.", he begged as he held the boy close.

"I WILL, I PROMISE!", I shouted.

Sighnless smiled sweetly at me and disapered into the portal with red streaming down his face. "WAIT SIGNLESS WHERE ARE YOU GOING?! SIGNLESS!", Kankri cried. " Goodbye Kankri, we will meet again my boy... I promise".

I promise... were the last words he spoke to us. There were alot of promises that day, promises I had intended to keep to the gray skinned man." Hey your name is Kani right?"

" My name is not Kani! It is Kankri!", he shouted through tears of sadness." Kankri... sorry.", I stated.

He kept wailing and crying the same cherry red tears as Signless. I couldn't help but want to cry with him, I walked over to him and hugged him tightly. " W-WHAT ARE YOU D-DOING GET OFF ,T-THIS IS TRIGGERING ME ... p-please.. sniff.. let go.", he blushed. "No, not until you stop crying.", I replied.

"Let go!"

"NO, I MADE A PROMISE TO KEEP YOU SAFE AND BE YOUR MORAIL. AND I WILL NOT LET YOU GO EVER!"

He looked at me in aw and spoke the words I still hold dear, " Do you mean it Hannah?".

"Yep", I smiled as I grabbed his hand and pulled him into my grandma's house. She suprisingly took in the boy just as she took me in after my family's financial problems. " Oh my, what a adorable child, is this your friend Hannah?", she asked.

"Yes ma'am, his name is Kankri".

" What a lovely name."

"Grandma can he live here with us? His papa had to go back to his home so he asked if Kankri could live here." I stated.

"Why of course dear."

"Thank you grandma!", I squeeled as I wrapped my arms around her. I was happy to have a new friend , and to have a new adventure in my bright and sunny life.

**10 years later~**

**Beep-Beep Bee~, CLICK**

I hit the snooze on my alarm clock and rolled out of my warm bed. I yawned and rubbed my blue eyes. Stumbling a bit, I trailed across to the room infront of mine, opened the door, and flopped on top of the sleeping form.

"KAAAAAAANNYYYYYY~!", I whined.

"Ugh, Hannah?"

"Yes?", I replied.

"As much as I enjoy your company, you are indeed heavy. And I would very much like it if you would stop calling me that.", he mumbled.

I thought of many ways to get him out of bed, and after some mental arguing, chose my faviorite one. "But Kankri we're already late.", I smirked.

**3...2...1..**

"WELL, WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT EARLIER?!", he screamed as he ran into the bathroom. Works everytime... I thought.

I walked into my own room and started to get dressed as well. Pulling on a red and black shirt and slipping into some blue jeans. And fixing my hair into two long black pigtails, aproving my outfit I went downstairswith Kankri almost running me over.

10 years have passed since I first met Kankri, alot has happened since then. Well when Kankri showed up, in that same year trolls had been coming to earth for a better life. At first people rejected them, then came to love them like an old friend. And so Earth became a human and troll friendly place.

Oh and by the way my name is Hannah, Hannah May Flower... weird last name, huh? Haha, oh well never mind that I should just tell you that I love Kankri and that's all I really have to say about it. I just am totaly in love with him.

"HANNAH!".I was suddenly pulled into Kankri's arms and held tightly. And imediatley I started to blush like crazy and hope for this to be real. "You almost got hit by a car Hannah, you need to be more careful. I don't know what I would do if I lost you.", he breathed.

Oh no, please don't say that Kany you would only get my hopes up, I thought ."OH MY GOG, THE TIME!", Kankri shouted and draged me to Harlington High, an inter-species school. "There we... wheeze.. huff... made it".

"Dude, we didn't even tell grandma goodbye."

" Oh I do hope she will forgive us."

" I'm pretty sure she will Kany."

" But what if we triggered her by accident, a-and it would be all our fault. Oh my, what if-".

I cut him off before he could even begin to ramble. " It's fine Kankri, relax... don't you have a speech 1st period?"

" OH MY GOODNESS, I ALMOST FORGOT, FAREWELL HANNAH!", he shouted as he ran down the hall his black curly hair bouncing with him." Dork", I chuckled as I went to my homeroom and began the first part of my day.

"Good muurrning Hannah". I turned to be met by a familiar face, one of my best friends smiled as she twirled around me. " Good morning Mulin, how was your morning?", I asked.

"It was fantastic Amy and her Lusus made those yummy pancakes hee-hee."

"That's nice haha, so~ where's Kurloz?", I grinned.

" Oh he's sick today he has a cold!"

"Oh, well when you see him tell him I said hi will you?", I asked.

" OF CUURRSE HANNAH DEARRR !", Mulin laughed.

"Everyone take their seats now, and settle down.", my teacher spoke.

Classes, oh yes my one and true enemy are these stupid classes. It seems as if they mean to be boring. I really hate classes, except for one and the class that Kankri's in. He flips out everyday in that class screaming about triggers and what not. I look forward at the teacher as my mind wonders about my class hating, and Kankri.

Classes moved right along into lunch, and of course I got my food and sat outside. I looked around at the beautiful scenery. The school ground was littered with Alternian plants. I chuckled to myself as I scolded myself for sitting alone again. Haha, I really am a dork.

"Hello~, there dollface", said a voice dripping with sleaze.

"What do you want Cronus?", I glared.

I never really liked Cronus... well not after I saw how mean and cruel he is to Mituna at least.

" Wwhat do I wwant? Wwell, I'd like you dollface!".

I was grabbed by my wrist and forced into an embrace. "Cronus let go of me!", I screamed.

"Wwhy i'm having fun, heh-heh", he smirked evily at me.

"CRONUS LET HER GO THIS INSTINT", a familiar voice screamed.

"Kankri?!", I gasped.

" Oh great, wwhat is it noww!", Cronus barked.

" I said let go of Hannah, she obviously doesn't want you on her!", he growled.

" Wwell to bad because she's mine", he laughed as he leaned in closer.

Kankri has never been one for violence, but what he did shocked the hell out of me. Kankri walked over to Cronus and _punched _ him! I don't know wich was funnier Cronus screaming like a girl or Kankri fighting. And when all was said and done Kankri grabbed my shoulders and held me in a close embrace. And said the words I never thought he would.

"And for you information Hannah is mine and mine alone, a-and I love my Hannah."

I litteraly died inside... I couldn't breathe, everyone was in a state of shock. "Wwhat you mean she's your matesprite?!", Cronus gaped.

"Yes, well I mean if you want to be Hannah I've always felt this way ever since you told me you'd never let go, so will you be my Matesprite?", he asked , cheeks a bright red.

"YES, OH MY GOSH YES!", I laughed as he spun me around.

At the end of the day we walked hand in hand and smiling like fools. Happy, I was so happy to have a love like no other, and a new adventure in my bright and sunny life.

**(This is a fanfic for SOPHIASHYAWAY, a fan who supports me alot so here you go sophia, I hope you liked it **

**(!ㄱ!)/.'*#**


End file.
